Room of Angels
by Life of Banishment
Summary: "We haven't been able to see each other for so long. Be patient-it's just a little longer. I'll be patient, too, even though I long to hold you in these hands of mine." He still hoped that one day she would look into a mirror and be able to see him...


**Tile: **Room of Angels  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> One-Sided Stanley/Heather  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Creepy Romance?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Silent Hill belongs to Konami and the song Room of Angels belongs to Akira Yamaoka  
><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know how I did. This was done while listening to 'Room of Angel' by Akira Yamaoka from the _Silent Hill 4 Soundtrack_. I don't acually like the pairing of Stanley and Heather; I support Vincent and Heather. But I find Stanley intresting to write about (although he scared the shit out of me the first time I played through Silent Hill 3 because I was so scared I was going to have to fight him and he notes were kinda creepy).

* * *

><p>His hand glided gracefully along the wrinkled, dirty page of the small black diary. His hand stops for a moment trying to find a way to explain his situation to her in a way she would understand. So she could understand how much he needed her. How much she meant to him; she was his everything. His light; his life; his hope. She was the only reason he had yet to add his blood to the others. Every night he thought about running his pale fingers through her beautiful, soft, black…er…blonde hair.<p>

"Darling, Heather, Why do you hide the true color of your hair?" His deep voice asked to the empty blood splattered room. Rust mixed with the deep red liquid to create an even worse color, not to mention how horrible the room smelt.

"You're beautiful no matter what…but why do you hide what you really look like?" He continued to ask the absent girl. Although, he knew the answer to the questions he asked.

"Harry Mason." His voice growled. That damn man was the reason she had left. He kidnapped her and brainwashed her. If he hadn't been trapped in the nightmarish world, he would have gone to kill Harry Mason himself. But Claudia beat him to it. And now his beloved had returned to her home to get revenge on the woman.

"I'll save you Heather…I'll make sure you never have to feel pain again…But, please, save me…" He whispered; tears rolled down his dirty cheeks as he finished his note to her. "I'll always love you. No matter what, I'll be there to protect you. And all you have to do is love me."

But he already knew she loved him…didn't she? He had offered her his doll, the only thing he owned. The only thing that wasn't taken from him when he came here. He offered it to her; but she was too shy to take it…that's right. She was extremely shy.

"Heather, my most sacred lover. I'm always watching you. No matter where you are or what you may be doing, I have never lost sight of you." He spoke as he started to write on a clean page.

Through the mirrors he was able to watch her. It was too bad that he was unable to travel through them, unlike that meddlesome man who came to Silent Hill around twenty five years ago.

"We haven't been able to see each other for so long. Be patient-it's just a little longer. I'll be patient, too, even though I long to hold you in these hands of mine." He still hoped that one day she would look into a mirror and be able to see him. She would remember him and she would stop at nothing to save him from his hell.

When he finished the page, he added the finishing touch and scrawled his name at the bottom.

~ Stanley Coleman

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know how I did. This was done while listening to 'Room of Angel' by Akira Yamaoka from the Silent Hill 4 soundtrack.<p>

(1) Refers to Travis Grady from Silent Hill 0rigins. I figured twenty five years ago by adding Heather's age (17) and Cheryl's age (8) because 0rigins took place before either were born. If I'm wrong please let me know so I may correct it.

P.S. If it seems like I dislike Harry Mason, please know that I don't. I love that man! But I figured that Stanley wouldn't like him.


End file.
